Love and Hate Friends and Enemies
by WriterChick1990
Summary: Love. Hate. Friends. Enemies. None of it matters and its all the same when someone changes the rules of the game. Now the players lost are back for the fun. Ready or not because here hell comes.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. - This is Buffy and Angel mixture and I'm setting this after the last episode of Angel you know the one were it ends with Gunn Illyria Spike and Angel are facing that army of demons and Angel's all personally I want to slay the dragon. Ok here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: None of its mine tear. Joss Weadon rules the world we all just live here.**

Angel and Spike are back to back fighting off demons while Gunn is rescued from the jaws of death by Illyria.

"What happened to I'm gonna slay the bloody dragon," yelled Spike as said dragon barley misses him with a shot of well aimed fire.

"Well here's the thing," said Angel , "Dragons. They fly."

Gunn shouted over to them while ducking to miss a blow from a massive club, "Angel. I think you might have been right we're gonna die."

"Iagree with the dying one our deaths are certain to be soon and painful," said Illyria in her eerily calm and cool voice with her head tipped at an angle, "I've come to the conclusion that I like this shell and would rather not depart from it."

"Well then you better tell this lot cause I don't think they got the bloody memo," snarled Spike turning to look at her just in time to see her tear the heads off of two of the demons, "or you could do that."

"Spike I swear to God if we die and the last thing I hear is your voice I'm gonna kill you," snaps Angel while breaking a demons neck.

"You think the last thing I want to see on this earth is your face then your off your bloody rocker," sneers Spike then ducks as a sword comes way to close to taking off his head.

"Oh crap," curses Angel as the sword is knocked out of his hand and lost below the feet of the demons, "the last thing I hear really is gonna be Spike's voice."

"Don't give up on yourself so quick big guy," says a female voice from the fire escape, "were would I be if you had given up on me."

"And besides I still have to kick Spike's ass for not telling me he was alive," says a second female voice.

"Me too except I have no reason I just want to kick Spike's ass," says a male's voice.

"Don't we all," yells Gunn jumping back to avoid a sword but getting a cut along his cheek anyway, "um help would be nice."

**A.N.-Sorry this is so short the next chapter is gonna be way longer I swear. Please send reviews. thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.-Sorry this took so long. My computer crashed and we had to dump the entire system and reboot luckily i saved all my important information to CDs before hand.**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**funkydevil206-i'm glad you like it so far**

**jojotheorange- thanks and once again sorry.**

The two girls jump down revealing themselves as Buffy and Faith followed by the guy who is Xander and a bunch of other girls some you've seen like Willow, Kennedy, Rona, Dawn, and Vi and others you haven't. Faith cuts off a demons head with a sword, "We brought reinforcements and Xander"

"Hey," Xander yells in an outraged tone.

"Bloody great you brought the slayerettes lot of help they'll be," Spike sneered and watched in astonishment as Vi snaps a demons neck and Rona cuts one in half, "they um have changed a bit."

Gunn drops to the ground dodging fire, "Ok seeing as Angel isn't gonna slay the freakin dragon can someone else please do it."

Willow raises her hands and energy shoots out of them leaving the dragon extra crispy if you get my drift Spike gives her a sideways glance, "Thanks red."

A demon is about to snap Dawn in half when it is ripped away from her and thrown a couple feet away. Connor jumps down and angel gives him a look, "Oh come on like I was actually gonna listen to you when have I ever done that."

Buffy gives him a sideways glance, "Not that I'm not grateful for the whole saving my sister's life thing but-" Buffy gets cut of as a demon takes a swing at her, "But who the hell are you."

Angel snaps a demon's neck, "What the hell are you doing here Connor?"

Connor grins at him, "What didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you Dad?"

Everyone except Illyria gives Angel a look, "Dad?"

Angel ignores everyone except Connor, "Remind me to yell at you after this."

Buffy throws a demon then looks at Angel, "Start talking. Right now. You are so not getting off easy."

"Its a long story I'll tell you all about it if we don't all die but it involves me making a deal with Wolfram and Hart," Buffy whacks him upside the head, "I really should have seen that one coming."

A blinding flash of light appears and when it clears the demons and all the big bads are frozen. Gunn waves his hand in front of a trolls face, "Um what the hell?"

Willow puts her hands in the air in an I give up position, "Don't look at me I so didn't do this."

"Then who did," Buffy looks from person to person.

"I did." the person reveals himself as whistler, "Hello Angel. Buffy."

Angel rolls his eyes, "We're kind of in the middle of something here Whistler."

Whistler looks confused for a moment then looks at all the evil creatures, "oh them" he raises a hand and the demons disappear, "I hope they like Antarctica."

"Since when do you have active powers?"

"Since the powers decided that I'm the one who gets to clean up the mess and give everyone their big rewards. You know the one I'm talking about Angel don't ya."

Angel shakes his head, "Sorry but I signed away my chance at becoming human."

Buffy looks at him, furious, "You did WHAT."

Whistler shakes his head, "Here's the thing about human's translating prophecies. They tend to screw up. Hey I know why don't we relocate to somewhere less I don't know ." looks down at demon guts littering the alleyway, "like a butchers shop."

A couple of minutes later they are all at the hotel and everyone is sitting down around the lobby. Angel is looking at Whistler, "All right talk."

Whistler sits down on the desk, "The prophecy was really misread. What it actually says is that when the sky opens and floods the streets champions will accept their fate and those that were lost will be released. No longer forced to watch but will return and finish the fight. Then and only then will the vampires who sacrificed for the fate of the world the ones ensouled will become more then what they once were. They will shanshu. For those of you playing the home game that means the demons will die and the men will live, but back to the prophecy. They will become more then they once were they will be more then men they will be endowed with the strength and agility of demons but will be bound in the mortal coil. All in all what it means is that Spike and Angel get to be human with a few perks"

Buffy looks like she is in total shock. Willow raises her hand when Whistler nods she speaks, "Um those lost?"

Whistler smiles, "Certain people and beings who died because the Powers That Be made a mistake. They didn't got to heaven they went into a-. A holding pattern if you will." Whistler walks over to Illyria, "This may sting a little." He places a hand over her head and he holds his other hand over the air beside her. Light starts to come out of his hands and Illyria throws back her head and starts screaming in pain.

A.N.-Thats all for now.I know, I know I'm evil right. Sorry. Reviews get you new chapters faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.-Sorry this took so long I had major writer's block I mean crazy writer's block. Please, please forgive me.**

Angel runs forward, "What are you doing to her."

Whistler is concentrating on Illyria, "Wait she'll be fine." His left hand still hovers above her, his right above the air beside her, "A mari usque ad mare. Ab aeterno. Ab imo pectore. Ab initio. Beatae memoriae. Disjecta membra, Divide et impera, Crescite et multiplicamini. Coniunctis viribus, Ceteris paribus, Concordia res parvae crescent, Contra mundum, Aut vincere aut mori. onsummatum est. De novo! De novo! De novo!" As Whistler chants in Latin the light coming from his hands gets brighter and the wind starts to swirl around the room blowing around papers and tugging on everyone's clothes.

Everyone shields themselves from the flying objects. As Connor shoves Dawn to the floor to protect her Dawn yells above the din, "What is he saying?"

Angel starts translating in perfect time with Whistler, "From sea to sea. From the beginning of time. From the bottom of the chest. (from the heart) From the beginning. Of blessed memory. The scattered remains, Divide and conquer, Increase and multiply. With united powers, All else being equal, Work together to accomplish more, Against the world, Either conquer or die. It is completed. Anew! Anew! Anew!"

A flash of light blinds everyone in the room and throws them off their feet.(A.N.- Those that hadn't already been knocked down that is) When everyone stands back up, Gunn leaning heavily on Faith, they rush over to where Illyria was thrown and help her to stand. She shakes her head to clear, "I disliked that, immensely. Where is the demon? I wish to do harm to him."

Gunn hears a dull moan and turns slightly, "Oh my God. Angel. Spike. Look!"

Everyone turns to look at where Illyria was originally standing. Angel, Connor, and Spike run over to the form laying there. Gunn follows at a slightly slower pace. Spike props up the unconscious form as eyes open, "Welcome back luv. How'd the afterlife treat ya Fred"

"What? Where?-" She blinks and tries to stand.

Angel helps pull her to her feet, "Its ok don't try to speak everything's gonna be ok."

Fred tilts her head to the side her face thoughtful as she looks at Connor, "Connor? I-I forgot. How'd I forget."

Connor smiles, "Doesn't matter. You remember now. All that matters is that your ok."

They help her sit and she leans back against the sofa, "I was so cold. I tried. I wasn't scared. I wasn't. Why couldn't I have stayed." Fred slips into unconsciousness.

Willow clears her throat, "I thought that Fred was dead that there was nothing to bring back-"

Gunn just stares at Fred's form, "Thanks to you."

Angel's head snaps up to look at him, "Gunn."

"No. Fred died horribly and they didn't do a damn thing to help her. Wes told me he told all of us. She was brave. Hell you just heard her yourself she wasn't scared she just wanted to stay and they didn't even try to help her. She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't deserve that."

"Gunn enough!"

Willow looks extremely upset, "We-we didn't know."

Angel frowns as he looks at her, "What do you mean you didn't know I talked to Giles."

Willow shakes her head, "He never told us that. I found out from the coven that Illyria had been released. We all wondered why you didn't ask us for help."

Spike snorts, "Well we bloody did. For Fred, if it hadn't been for her we probably wouldn't have called after the crap you lot pulled."

Buffy glares at him, "What the hell are you talking about Spike."

"Dana. Remember her, psychotic Slayer."

Buffy frowns, "You know Dana?"

"Do I know the girl who cut off my bloody hands. Hmmm I'm gonna have to go with yes!"

Dawn gasps, "She cut off your hands!"

Spike looks around at them, "You really didn't know?" Everyone shakes their head, "That little shit. At first I was proud know I just want to bloody kill him."

Buffy turns to Angel, "What happened?"

Angel looks back at her, "When we found out Dana was a Slayer we called the council or what's left of it. Anyways they sent Andrew."

"Lot of help he was."

Angel gives Spike a warning look, "She went on a killing spree, captured Spike, and cut off his hands before we finally found her," Dawn moves over towards Spike and hugs him, "We had to tranquilize her but we had the situation under control. When Andrew appears and says he'll take it from here then about 15 Slayers come out to back him up. I told him I'd call you, and he said go ahead that you had given the order. That you didn't trust us anymore. That no one did."

Buffy shakes her head, "Angel I never told him that of course I trust you I'll always trust you."

Fred moans and everyone focuses back on her. Her eyes open, "Well that was different." She sees Illyria, "What in the world-" She just stares at Illyria for a couple minutes neither one blinks, "Oh so that's what happened after I died." Fred frowns, "Your hiding something."

Angel looks from Illyria back to Fred, "No way."

Buffy looks at him, "What. What's happening?"

Angel doesn't look away from Fred and Illyria, "I think. I think there communicating telepathically."

**A.N.- Reviews get me to update faster. Hopefully lol.**


End file.
